sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia the Fox
"Any of you who looks up my dress is going to get stomped into the '' ground." Ophelia Daniel is the mother of Jaredthefox92's hero antagonist, Cyrus the fox, and the girlfriend and wife of Jared the fox. She is a former supervillainess who eventually was persuaded to turn from her evil ways of stealing, rampaging, destroying, and of course, killing.It is believed Cyrus not only inherited his pink fur and red eyes from her, but also his growth powers as well.When not being a gigantic rampaging monster of destruction, Ophelia has been known to have a full time job as a university physics and biology professor under the name 'professor Daniel'. Main Information: '''Name: '''Ophelia Daniel '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian fox '''Age: '''26 in the current era, (currently in all verse of the fandom), in her 40's in the New Order Era. '''Residence: '''Apotos (formerly), Mykonos (OC versions), Battlesaw (As a B.E.U agent.) 'Occupation:' University professor, (with a doctorate), in the fields of biology and physics. Supervillain and member of the Bad Egg Unit. '''Position: '''Professor, (civilian life), 'Meta-egg' (higher up in terms of rank to an Egg soldier, but not a Egg Boss) '''Ethnicity:' Ophelia has a distinct fictional Greek like aspect to her and has a greek accent. Often she has the nickname 'Tala', or a feminine version of the Greek giant, Talos. Appearance: "I maybe a monster, but I'm the prettiest and most intelligent monster there is!" Ophelia dresses in a rather dainty and girly like fashion much to her preferences. While she is known to have naturally colored salmon. She also possesses a natural brown color to her hair and light cream color to her muzzle. To complement her pink fur Ophelia usually dresses in the colors black and red to match. She is often seen wearing matching dresses to suit her fashion. Her eyelids are known to be glossed and she is known to wear eye liner as well. Finally Ophelia loves heeled shoes. Personality: "What are you going to do? Call the weekend warrior mall cops on me? Pfft, please."~''A 3 meter tall Ophelia stealing from a store in the mall. Ophelia is a very girly and dainty woman who has no qualms with being 'cisgendered'. Often she is known to dress up for almost every occasion, and is an avid shopper as well. She is also a very dry wit and connoisseur of the finer things in life.After discovering her powers, Ophelia has miss used them in a selfish manner to acquire what she wants regardless of the expense of others. It is also known that she is a sadist as well. While she is indeed capable of contemplating feelings of remorse and guilt, when agitated she is known to user her powers to bully or belittle those who stand against her. One positive aspect of her character is her overall maternal instinct. As a villain Ophelia would never dream of harming a child even while on a rampage, in fact she was able to rescue one in a military base after she herself was captured. While she can be the cruelest woman towards adults, around teens, and children she is the complete opposite. Much like her anti-son, Ophelia is rather perverted in the mind and often enjoys watching male drama and tricking her comrades into climbing up her. However, she is known to be very prude when it comes to those looking up her dress, almost to the point of conflict. (She's rather hypocritical like that.) History: ''"I am selfish not just because I only know how to want, but also because I know how to need." ~''Ophelia lamenting on her impoverished upbringing. Ophelia grew up on the Island nation of Apotos during the recent economic recession that plagued her comecountry. While growing up, her family was rather impoverished and thus she would often long to better her position and would yearn for a life of luxury where she had none. All she really could do in her spare time was study and read up on books in the hopes of acquiring knowledge in which she could use to better her own wealth. Eventually her parents were able to scrounge up the funds to send her on a one way trip to Northamer where they believed she would be capable of using her knowledge to better herself. Abilities: *Size manipulation: (Basically she grows and shrinks at will becoming stronger and mightier the bigger she gets) *Super Strength (when giant size, and is proportionate to her enhanced size) *Super Endurance (the same) *High Intellect: (Not only is she strong, but she is very smart as well. She even has a non-supercriminal job as a university professor.) *Shrinking Smooch: (Specific Specieal move for Ophleia only, preformed when she is normal, male targets only.) Ophelia not only has the power to grow bigger and shrink back at will, but it appears by concentrating her mind on her powers, she is able to literally deliver a vamperic like kiss unto a victim in which she can use her powers to shrink them down to toy size temporarily. However, this requires careful planning as she is vulnerable in normal Mobian size to melee attacks, and she must concentrate per each kiss thus giving her a nasty headache if she overuses this ability. Thus this ability is best used on an unsuspecting victim, and due to her own sexual orientation it is more than likely to be used on a male target. Weaknesses: *At giant size she cannot dodge much smaller and more agile foes. *Her big ears and eyes are sensitive to loud sounds and lights. *She is a BIG target and is quite noticeable when super-sized. *She is very prude and overly sensitive about peeping up her dress. *She is very protective about her hair, ruin her hair and she may either flee or go berzerk and get sloppy in her attacks. Stats: Quotes: '''As a villain:' *'"'''Mess with my hair and I will mess with your life!" *"Ever seen a high heel burst through the window and hood of a car? Care to see?" *"Call the police on me, better yet call the military." *"Foxes are good at making dens, how about I bury you six feet under with one stomp?" *"Batter up!" (Ophelia using a street lamp as a makeshift club.) *"Come up here and say that to my face!" *"I maybe a selfish, greedy, muderious, lying, and coldhearted woman, but at least I can get what I want and crush who I need." *"I have a PHD in biology and I'm a walking abomination of nature, how ironic." '''As a professor:' *"Oh no no. T-that's just a medical condition I was born with. Nothing to be alarmed about." (Ophelia trying to cover up her powers.) Trivia: *She is belived to have been from Eurish in Apotos dispite currently living in Northamer. *Her favorite meat is chicken. *She also enjoys seafood. *Obviously,she is straight. *Olphelia has a tuxedo fetish for males. *While she enjoys being on the news, yet hates people uploading videos of under her dress unto the internet. *While a villain, she would often wears lipsstick and kiss things as as a calling card. *It is believed that like many Cavarians, Ophelia's abilities are due to super-genetics that are able to manipulate particles at a sub-atomic level. Hence why she is able to wear giant clothing, and carry around a giant purse with giant items as well as wear increadibly thick 'super-lipstick'. *Ophelia is inspired by Dr.Octopus from the Marvel Universe as she is motivated by her mad pursuit of scientific advancement, and fame. Vs Theme Song: (Note: This is played when she is around 15 meters tall/ 50ft which was her normal 'battle' size.) Jared Vs Ophelia Theme: Ophelia by mrdaywhea-da166fi.png Kim and ophelia grow big by sonicas6558f-da396zw.png Ophelia by nexusthedarklord-da305j4.gif Ophelia.png Ophelia peek.jpeg Wip ophelia refernce by jaredthefox92-da136c8.png.jpg Category:Villains turned Neutral Category:Mothers Category:Giantess Category:Giant Category:Family person Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Theif Category:Canine Category:Girls Category:Monster Category:Boss Characters Category:Girl Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Sadists Category:School girl Category:Criminal Category:Works for Eggman Category:Mercanary Category:Mercenaries Category:Greek Letter name Category:Professor Category:Teacher Category:Incredibly smart Category:Bad Egg Unit Member Category:Mutated Category:Mutant Category:Aliens Category:Half-Alien Category:Inventor Category:Scientist Category:Greek letter names Category:Characters